Gaia (Composite)
Summary The mother of the Greek gods and is the embodiment of earth itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: 'Gaia, Gaea, Mother Earth, Terra '''Origin: 'Composite Fiction (Verse) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown (Almost as old as Chaos who is as old as creation) '''Classification: '''Deity, Protogenos, Primordial Greek God, Goddess of the Earth, Earth goddess, protengenoi, Primordial Goddess, Embodiment of the Earth, Titan, Mother Earth, Mother of the Titans, Giants and Typhon '''Powers and Abilities: S'uperhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Godly Senses, 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Dunamis and Escatos Dunamis User, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 2, 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Healing, Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation (Sent a giant scorpion to kill Orion), Aura (The Gods' Cosmos passively make those around them become fearful,and compell them to follow the Gods' demand), Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Was called upon to drive away nightmares), Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spiritual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Possession, Curses, Precognition (Knew Kronos would be overthrown by Zeus), Illusions, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Called out to Kratos psychically in GOW 2. Manifested and empowered Kratos through a dream while in her true form), Clairvoyance, Destruction, Creation (Created Uranus, Typhon, the titans, etc. Able to create Monsters powerful enough to challenge the gods and weapons with the power to kill bodies and souls of fellow Primordial deities), Quantic level Creation, Absorption (Can absorb even gods like Hera. Able to create Monsters powerful enough to challenge the gods and weapons with the power to kill bodies and souls of fellow Primordial deities), Manipulation and Restoration, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification (Gaea can overwhelm and restrict the powers of other beings with her mere presence), Transmutation (Turned Daphne into a laurel tree. Turned Pitys into a pine tree), Resistance to Transmutation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Her Titan state is merely a physical avatar of her true self, which exists as the embodiment of the Earth and as a formless spirit, independent of whether her body is destroyed or not), Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves) , Acausality(Type 1; Was unaffected by Kratos messing with the timeline in God of War 2. Knew of Kratos and the future events several thousand years before they came to be), Concept Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies the planet Earth itself and can restructure it at will when she reaches the height of her power), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Nigh Omnipresence on Earth '''Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (In order for her seal to be broken and for Gaia to be revived, Pontos and Mnemosyne required the Cosmos of 11 Titans, one of them being Cronus. Created Typhon alongside Tartarus) Speed: Massively FTL+, possibly Omnipresent (Scaling from Zeus), Omnipresent through the Earth and time in her true form (Her true form is omnipresent throughout the entirety of Earth. Regardless of whether the event is future or past, Gaia will be already aware of it and hold the memories of her future selves. She is everywhere on the Earth at once, as she is the Earth) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiversal+ Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Immensely High. Is as old as the Earth itself, and is always fully aware of everything that happens in it. As the embodiment of Earth itself, Gaea knows everything that has happened or is happening on its surface. In addition, she is exceptionally manipulative, constantly attacking the Seven's flaws and insecurities in an attempt to drive them apart or sway them to her side. Weaknesses: '''She is not as powerful without her true body. The Blade of Olympus. Her size makes her somewhat cumbersome. Although she cannot be killed, her consciousness and physical form can "scattered" in such away that she will never be able to completely reform. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Composites Category:Gods